Adjustments
by Wingstar102
Summary: It all started with that damned cat.... Shonen Ai. Yami/Yugi; Jou/Seto. Others implied... COMPLETE FOR YOUR READING PLEASURE!
1. Cats

Title: Cats  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own characters but the idea is mine..... If I'm wrong on any part of this let me know. If going on the assumption that Yugi's grandpa has never met Yami and only has a vague idea of who Yami is.  
  
I dedicate this to my History teacher: Mr. Thompson. He inaddverently gave me the idea!  
  
Yugi walked into his room with a sigh of relief.  
  
'Longest day of my life! School was so boring and to top it off, had to walk home in knee-deep snow!'  
  
Throwing off his wet clothing, he turned to his mirror and saw the sodden mop he called hair.  
  
"Ack! Should have known this would happen." He searched for his brush oh his dresser and when he looked into the mirror again, he nearly jumped out of his skin.  
  
Yami's clear, crimson eyes were staring at him via the reflection of the mirror.  
  
//I'm sorry. I did not mean to scare you.// Noticing the mess his hikari's hair was in, he smiled broadly.  
  
"What are you grinning about?" Yugi asked acidly as he attacked his hair with the brush.  
  
//Nothing.//  
  
"Yeah, sure." He paused brushing. "Just another thing to make my day more frustrating."  
  
//Aibou, are you alright?//  
  
"No, I'm not alright! I had a very boring day! And I'm freezing from walking home in the snow!" He replyed as he resumed tackling his locks.  
  
'I wish I could keep him warm...' Yami sighed and continued to watch his love brush his hair.  
  
Finally, he got up gracefully from his seat on Yugi's bed and stretched... more for Yugi's eyes then actual need (No need with no body! ///.^ ).  
  
"Yugi! I brought home a gift!" Grandpa yelled from the stairs.  
  
Yami disappeared just as the door opened and Sugoroku walked in with a carrier.  
  
Curious, Yugi watched as his grandfather removed the lid of the carrier...  
  
All hell broke loose.  
  
Absolute terror blasted down the soul-link that Yami and Yugi shared.  
  
//Get away!!// Yami screamed.  
  
/What is it! What's wrong?!/ Yugi dropped to his knees and cradled his head, trying to calm his yami.  
  
//You will not take me! I am not dead!//  
  
Trying to keep from cowaring from the screaming in his head, Yugi asked his grandfather to take the cat out of the room, saying he had a headache and couldn't play with the cat just then.  
  
Sugoroko gave him a strange look as he took the cat out with him and shut the door.  
  
"Yami, it's alright! You can come out now, it's safe."  
  
The young man's appearance sent a cold chill down Yugi's spine. Yami sat in the corner of the bed, knees to his chest, shuddering. Yami's eyes were wide with terror, his skin was ashen.  
  
"Why did you freak out Yami? Why did the cat scare you so much?" Yugi's voice was soothing as he walked to the Pharaoh. Sitting on the bed, Yugi pulled Yami into his lap, rocking him in hopes to calm the spirit down.  
  
//Guardians...// Yami whispered.  
  
"Guardians? Guardians of what?"  
  
//The Underworld. They keep the spirits from leaving....// Yami stopped and looked into Yugi's violet eyes. //Please don't let them take me!//  
  
"You aren't going anywhere. I won't let anyone take you..." Yugi held him tighter. "You are my soul... No one will take you from me, not even a God! And if I won't let a God take you, then you have to fear a small kitten."  
  
As Yugi started to stroke the shivering Pharaoh's hair, a revelation struck him like lightening.  
  
"Yami? I have a question."  
  
//Yes?// Yami had started to calm a great deal in his aibou's arms.  
  
"Did you realize you have a corporeal body?" Yugi thought on this for a second, then asked, "How did you do that?"  
  
//I don't know... I hope however, that this insn't temporary.//  
  
/Why?/  
  
//Because I feel safe here... in your arms. I never want to leave.//  
  
/Then you never will./  
  
They sat in silence, relishing the feel of being with each other.  
  
//We'll have to tell your Grandfather... You realize this right?// Yami moved out of his hikari's arms and sighed.  
  
"I don't see why!"  
  
//Because he might find it sttrange when he came in here one day to find me and have no idea who I am?//  
  
"Makes sense. I wonder... How much should we tell him?"  
  
//I don't see why we can't tell him all of it.//  
  
Yugi giggled. "Oh yeah, I can see it now. 'Grandpa, remember that puzzle you gave me? Well it had an Egyptian Pharaoh in it and that cat you brought home scared him so bad he became a physical being... Now, since he has no place to live and no money I was wondering if he could live with us?' Yeah that would go over real well."  
  
"I might surprise you." Yugi and Yami turned to look at the older Motou in shock as he walked into the room. "I came back up to see if you were ok and ask what you wanted for lunch and I decided to come in after I heard your 'speech'."  
  
The man cocked his head and looked Yami over. "I thought something like this was going on... Strange. Oh well. Someday I expect a full explaination, but for now I trust he will cause no problems. As such, I will let him stay." He thought for a second. "One condition, however. I would like a name." Yugi opened his mouth to answer but his grandpa held up his hand.  
  
"I know his name Yugi, gods know you've referred to him enough, but I would like to hear him say it." Grandpa waited for Yami to speak.  
  
//I don't know if I can...// Yugi relayed this message to his Grandfather.  
  
"How will you know unless you try?" Was the response.  
  
Studdering, Yami said, "H-hh-hello... I'm Y-YYY-Yami."  
  
"Hello Yami! I glad to finally meet you officially, and I hope your stay with us is comfortable. What would you like for luch?"  
  
Yami looked at his hikari. //I don't know.//  
  
Yugi shrugged.  
  
"A-any-thing, I guess." Yami finally replyed.  
  
"Do you care Yugi?"  
  
"Nope!" Yugi smiled. "Make whatever you like Grandpa, we'll eat."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Twenty minutes later, the three men sat at the kitche table, eating chicken pieces in rice.  
  
"I was curious, Yami, why are you afraid of cats?"  
  
"Well, Mr. Motou," Yami began.  
  
"Please call me Grandpa, all of Yugi's other friends do and if your living with us there's no reason to be formal."  
  
"Alright... Grandfather. Cats are the Guardians of the Underworld. Since I am, was, a spirit, they could drag my soul into it."  
  
"But you aren't you aren't anymore." Looking at Yugi he asked, "Why didn't you tell me all of this sooner? I think you should have at least told me that you were sharing a body."  
  
"Well Grandpa, I didn't think you would believe me..."  
  
"Don't worry about it. The million dollar question is where is Yami going to sleep."  
  
"Actually, if you don't have any objection, I was wondering if you would allow Yami to take my bed. I can sleep on the floor... And who knows, I might start getting up on time!"  
  
//Aibou! What are you doing?//  
  
/Keeping you safe... within my sight.../ Yugi met his yami's eyes with a smile. /Don't worry./ Aloud he said, "That is, if Yami doesn't object either..."  
  
"I have no reason to oject to such a kind offer... Grandfather?" Both looked at him waiting.  
  
Grandpa sighed. Yes, he knew what was eventually going to happen, but he trustedhis grandson's judgements. 'Not like I have anyplace else for either of them to sleep anyways.'  
  
"That's fine with me but clean your room."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"We're going to have to get you new clothes Yami..." The fact that Yugi was rummaging through his closet muffled his voice greatly.  
  
"But Aibou... I don't need them... Can't I just wear yours?" Yami pleaded. He hated to shop, especially with Yugi around. Some of the "clothing" Yugi had tried on left nothing to the imagination! With that image (mmmm.... leather) came the warm trill up his spine that always came with thoughts of the young man digging through the closet.  
  
"Here is a night shirt you can have them Yami..." Yami was looking at his again with hunger. "What?"  
  
"Huh?" Yami stammered. "Oh! Nothing, just thinking."  
  
"About?"  
  
//You.// Yami's mind-voice was colored with something that set Yugi's body on fire.  
  
"Oh." Silence stretched like a blade.  
  
Yami grabbed the clothes out of Yugi's arms. "Thank you aibou... I'll go changed." Yami stepped into the bathroom, leaving the door slightly ajar.  
  
Yugi couldn't resist the urge to glance... and saw, with help of the bathroom mirror, saw to his delight his yami pull off his shirt! 'Gods, he looks so good...'  
  
//Thank you, Aibou.//  
  
Startled at that comment, he went back to changing himself.  
  
//Where are you sleeping?// Yami had walked out of the bathroom and seen Yugi start to lay blankets on the floor.  
  
/The floor, like I said earlier. Why? Do you want to share the bed with me?/  
  
//Well, at let that's what I had in mind... but if you don't want to, that's alright.//  
  
/No! I'd be happy to share. But just so you know,I get really cold in winter so I'm gonna put extra blankets on./  
  
//That's fine.//  
  
"Good, now come to bed." Yugi pulled back the (count them) five comforters and got in.  
  
Yami followed his lead and once he was in, Yugi pulled the blankets over them.  
  
Immediately, Yami cuddled to the smaller man's chest. Yugi, in turn, wrapped his arms around his yami. Just as Yugi was about to drift into sleep, Yami acted on impluse. Grabbing the hikari's hand gently, he brought the palm to his lips and kissed it gently.  
  
Touched by the sign of affection and respect, Yugi kissed the Pharaoh's nose gently with infinite tenderness.  
  
/Goodnight Yami./  
  
//Goodnight Hikari.//  
  
Owari!!  
  
Should I continue the series or leave it as a one shot or trash the whole fic? Please let me hear your opinions of my writing.... Flamers are welcome also!!  
  
Wingstar 


	2. Everclear

Everclear  
  
By: Wingstar  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.... Sick shit if I did but I don't so be grateful.  
  
Takes place 5 months after 'Cats'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'I hate not knowing what to do!' Yami continued to pace the livingroom, alone in the house. Seto had owed Yugi a favor and took him to get Jou's birthday gift and repayment. Jou and Yugi had finally got the cold bastard to loosen... especially with Mokuba's help. Slowly but surely (and with much pleading on both sides of the line) even Yami and Seto had become friends.  
  
Unfortunately, neither Setonor Yugi could help him with this problem. Seto would freaky out if he found out Yami was gay and Yugi was part of the problem.... The only one he could call that understood was Jou.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jou picked up the phone. "Katsuya residence, Jou speaking."  
  
"Thank Ra! It took me twenty minutes to get this damn phone to work!"  
  
"Heya Yami. What can I do ya for?" Jou snorted at the unintended pun and Yami's squeak of embaressment.  
  
"Right. Anyways, I need some advice Jou."  
  
"On?"  
  
"An emottional problem. Just to deal with it temporarily." Yami needed some sort of release from the problem, no matter how brief.  
  
"Oh... Well..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When the two young men walked into the house after their recent shopping trip, loud and hard music asailed their sensetive ears.  
  
Walking into the livingroom, they saw a very loud and drunk Yami sitting sprawled out on the green recliner, petting the cat... which he never did. A bottle was being sloshed around in one hand and the other was waving around in time to the music.  
  
Seto took this in a glance and told Yugi that he was going to go.  
  
"Oh thanks Seto. Just leave me here with a very drunk Yami." Yugi replied sarcastically. Seto just smiled and headed towards the door.  
  
"Bye buwdy!" Yami had noticed the two looking at him.  
  
"Bye Yami and behave!" Seto scolded laughingly. The man left the younger man alone to get the inuberated idiot (we're all stupid when we're blasted out of our socks) into bed. And said idiot went back to singing and drinking at his leisure.  
  
Looking around the room in exasperation, Yugi asked, "Yami, did you drink all of this?"  
  
"Tha's a stuppid question, abou. O' course I did!" Yami giggled and took another mouthful of liquor. Finally he patted the arm of the chair nearest to him. "Come hre lovely."  
  
Yugi hesitated but finally complied.  
  
"What hawe yo been up too?"  
  
Yugi sighed. "You know full well why I was gone.... I had to get a gift for Jou. Remember, his birthday is in two weeks!" Yami nodded and then went to his drinking. Finally Yugi couldn't take it anymore. He got up, threw Yami over his shoulder and proceed to haul him upstairs.  
  
"Hikari! Wha are you doin?" Yami asked plaintively. Amazingly he still had his bottle of Everclear still securely clentched in his hand.  
  
"I'm going to put you to bed...." He kicked open the door to their room and flung him onto the bed."I have to ask, however, who gave you the insane idea to drink?"  
  
"Jou."  
  
"That explains more then it doesn't."  
  
Yami just giggled and took another drink, after which he glanced seductively at Yugi and licked the rim of said bottle. (Lucky bottle)  
  
"Yami may I please have that bottle?" Yugi stetched out his hand to take it.  
  
"No! 'm not finshed yet!" Yami clutched the bottle protectively to chest.  
  
"Please?"  
  
"Alright... But onwy if you takee a drink!"  
  
"I can do that."Yugi took the proffered bottle and drank some down. 'This shit burns!' As Yugi was about to set the bottle out of reach, Yami snagged it and drank the rest down.  
  
"Yami! The whole point of me taking that was so you wouldn't drink anymore!"  
  
"I know." Grinning goofily, Yami added, "Bu I needed it."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"To drown the pwoblem."  
  
"What problem?"  
  
"The fact tha you too young..." And with that said he promptily passed out and all further questions. 'I'm so gonna kill Jou...' Then Yugi headed back down to the livingroom to clean all the bottles out. 


	3. Disease

Disease  
  
By: Wingstar  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own... Song's not mine either.... Yami and Seto would be alcoholics if I did..... And there'd be more YAOI!!!  
  
Longest one yet!! And thanks for all the reveiws, you guys are the best!  
  
Yami entered the kitchen and saw Yugi saying farewell to his grandfather.  
  
"Now Yugi, make sure you don't trash the house. Even though Jou's birthday party is being celebrated here, I expect a clean house when I come back... got it?"  
  
"No worries Grandfather, I'll make sure nothing too extreme happens. Right hikari?" I looked at at my lovely and grinned.  
  
/Are we still gonna to put this plan to hook Jou and Seto up into place?/ Yugi asked, his thoughts excited and apprehensive at tonight's festivites.  
  
//Of course! How else are we supposed to have a good time?// Yami grinned. 'I can think of other things, but he's too young.'  
  
"I know you two are planning something cause you're not talking out loud. I can guess from the shit-eating grin on both of your faces that it's probably something I don't want to know about. Correct?" Yami and Yugi both nodded and grinned again. "Ok you two, but don't trash the house!"  
  
Grandfather Motou sighed and both young men walked him to the door when his ride was waiting. "You have my number, so if anything gets too bad just call me." With that he left.  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
[5 hours later]  
  
Seto was walking up to the Motou's back door, which was open for him. "Hey is anyone home?!" Seto's voice was met by a grunt from the rooms beyond.  
  
"Yeah! Just give me a second to move this damnable couch!" Seto moved into the living room where Yami was slowly pushing the couch back against the wall.  
  
"Let me help..." Grabbing the other arm of the monstrosity, they practically threw it against the wall. "Yami are you sure this will work tonight? I mean I'm gonna feel like such a geek if he refuses... Then what?"  
  
"Seto, there was a time in my life when I didn't like you but I have never lied to you." Yami looked his friend in the eyes. "He will not refuse. It's that simple. The only reason he has never said anything to you is because he is shy, that's all." Yami smiled softly. "Plus how could he resist you?"  
  
Seto snorted. "Very easily. He could say no."  
  
"Yeah but at least he'll know." Yami sighed. "Won't know until afterwords now will we?" He smiled. "You remember to bring everything? Including something to change into?" Seto nodded hesitently. "Good! Now lets go get the things out of your car..."  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
The party was well underway when Yami spotted a very nervous Seto talking fast to Yugi. The stereo system hat Seto brought was a great accessory to the party atmoshpere and many people took advantage of the handless/cordless microphone that went with it. At that particular moment Ryou was doing a particularly saucy number that Yami had not caught the name of.  
  
As he was pondering the name of the song, Jou tapped him on the shoulder. Yami turned to look at his best friend and was shocked at how stunning the blond looked. Sleek black pants and a long sleeved, button up shirt the was made of a shimmering brown silk. 'Seto's gonna faint if he hasn't seen Jou yet.'  
  
Jou handed him a glass of sweet red wine. "Have you seen Seto? I can't seem to find him." Yami shook his head. Jou giggled. "Look at Bakura! It looks like the next person who looks at his koi is gonna get their head unpleasently removed!."  
  
Yami took a drink and Jou had to rub it in. "Don't drink too much Yami... Remember what happened last time?"  
  
"Yes, I remember. It felt like my skull was going to split in half when I woke up."  
  
"Ladies and Gentleman!" Yami and Jou looked up at the short platform. Yugi stood there in a stunning sleeve-less, deep violet turtle-neck and blue jeans. "We thank you for coming to Jou's party and I hope he enjoys it all well..."  
  
"Damn straight I do!" Jou raised his glass toward the young man in a salute.  
  
Yugi laughed. "I should hope so! Me and Yami put a lot of work into it!" Yugi raised his glass to Jou in reply. "I think everyone has given Jou his gifts, so I just wanted to say..."  
  
Yami grinned. That was Seto's cue.  
  
"Hey wait!" Seto pushed his way through the crowd to get to Yugi. "I haven't given mine yet!"  
  
Jou gasped. "I thought I told him not to get me anything!" He whispered to Yami. Yami grinned and motioned for him to watch. Seto stepped up to Yugi, towering over him. Seto would have been much more nervous about doing this if everyone didn't already know about the blond and the brunette's infatuation with each other. 'Stupid homophobics...' Yami thought darkly.  
  
Seto was dressed perfectly for the 'gift' he was about to give: loose black jeans; midnight blue, sleeve-less shirt with a high collar and black work boots. He took the cordless headset from off the stereo where Tom sat, the cat. Tom was a green-eyed, black, white and grey, Tabby-striped monster that ruled the house. Seto smiled at the cat and asked him to wish him luck in this venture. Once he had the mic on (it was the ear-piece with mic) he turned to his 'audience.'  
  
"Now I know he said not to get him anything but I couldn't help it.... I got him the stereo system and..." He looked around neverously. Everyone except Jou knew what was going to happen but he was still a little tense about it."I've been told by just about everyone here that I'm not a bad singer either. So my second gift is to sing one of his favorites." Seto smiled broadly. "I think you people know which one I'm talking about, because he listens to it all the time!"  
  
Next to Yami, Jou groaned softly. They both knew which one Seto was talking about.... Jou had a feeling this was going to be very strange.  
  
Seto turned back to the system and pushed play on the cd player. The warped guitar began to play.  
  
"Feels like you made a mistake." Seto began. The rich tenor that was fed through the speakers was clean and crisp. "You made somebody's heart break" He brought his hands to rest over his heart, and walked to the edge of the platform.  
  
"But now I have to let you go," Seto spread his arms wide. "I have to let you go."  
  
"He looks like he was born to be up there, doesn't he?" Yami whispered to Jou. Chocolate eyes roamed over the man on the stage. Jou could only nod and drink the rest of his wine glass down.  
  
"You left a stain!" The music pounded harder as Seto sang the melody. "On every one of my good days!" Seto grinned and dropped his voice in volume. "But I am stronger then you know." He lowered his arms as his hips began to sway with the beat of the harmony. "I have to let you go."  
  
"You should be up there!" Yami and Jou jumped as Anzu appeared from the crowd around them. Anzu pointed out her lover, Mai, in front of the 'stage'. "She's saving a spot for you!"  
  
"But Anzu..."  
  
Seto was getting edgy. Jou still hadn't gotten to the stage yet. "No one's ever turn you over," Seto slowly turned so his back was to the audience. "No one's tried, to ever let you down." Silently, Seto wished Tom would make the cd skip, since his was still on the stereo. "Beautiful girl," Then he could stop and get out of the damn embaressing spotlight, but Tom just looked at him.  
  
Seto moved slowly and completed his turned. "Bless your heart."  
  
"No but's Jou! Get over there!" Anzu whispered forcefully.  
  
Seto brought clenched fists to rest over his stomache. "I got a disease, deep inside me." He brought shaky hands slowly up to his upper arms. "Makes me feel uneasy baby. I can't live without you, tell me what am I supposed to do about it!" He backed away from the stage edge. "Keep your distance from me." He hid his face behind his hands. "Don't pay no attention to me. I got a disease."  
  
Seto suddenly snatched a glass of wine from Yugi and they flashed each other a grin. 'Right on cue.' He then took a very quick sip of wine to calm his nerves and for show. "Feels like your making a mess!" He threw the wine glass back into the crowd. "You're hell on wheels in a black dress." As he sang this he did a slow body ripple, his hands following as the ripple when down to his hips.  
  
Jou caught his breath as he watched Seto dance. Yami' grin was mischeivious.  
  
"You drove me to the fire," Seto rapped is arms tightly to himself. "And left me there to burn."  
  
Yami motioned for Anzu to grab his other arm and together they started to drag him forward.  
  
"Every little thing you do is tragic."  
  
"Hey you guys! Please stop!"  
  
"All my life, oh was magic."  
  
"I'm gonna beat you guys!"  
  
"Beautiful girl," Seto grinned when he saw Yami and Anzu shove Jou onto the platform. "I can't breathe." Jou blushed very deep as he noticed how close he was to the object of his affection.  
  
Seto santured up close to Jou and grabbed his hand. "I got a disease!" He placed it over his heart. "Deep inside me, makes me feel uneasy." Seto shook his body a little and Jou blushed darker. He backed away from Jou slowly. "I can't live without you, tell me what I'm supposed to do about it!"  
  
'This is going to be a lot of fun.' Seto thought. "Keep your distance from me!" He pushed himself away from Jou and turned away from him. "Don't pay no attention to me."  
  
Jou reached out to turn him back around, but Seto beat him as he jerked back around. "I got a disease!" He brought his hand up to his forehead (think ladies fainting). "Well I think that I'm sick." Then Seto started to kneel down as he sang: "But leave me be while my world is coming down on me!"  
  
He jerk back up, his lips mere millimeters from Jou's. "You taste like honey, Honey." Seto flicked Jou's honey-colored hair gentely. "Tell me can I be your honey?" Jou was about to speak again but Seto turned away again, drawing out the game a little longer. "Be, be strong, keep telling myself that it won't take long till," Seto started to walk back toward the stereo in a strut that anyone could notice. "I'm free of my disease!" He looked back at Jou. "Free of my disease!"  
  
Suddenly Seto dropped to his knees, looking Jou directly in the eyes. "Set me free of me disease!" And as the last of the song faded out, Seto rose gracefully to his feet. The crowd howled, clapped, cheered and cat called with enthusiasm.  
  
Jou just stood there, shocked at such an emotional and public display.  
  
Seto sighed and went to turn off the stereo, pulling off the microphone. "Guess I blew it." He whispered to Tom. The cat gave him a smug look and the next second he was on the ground, caught in a tackle hug.  
  
"Thank you Seto!" Jou crowed. "That was the best damned gift I ever got!" The the blond moved off of a very breathless Seto Kaiba and offered him a hand up.  
  
"You very welcome." Was the reply. Once standing together, the brunette noticed how close they were and was about to close the gap, but Jou beat him to it. The resulting kiss was one of those curl your toes, sloppy, cat- call worthy, movie star kisses that left them both breathless.  
  
Seto smiled. "You do taste like honey... Honey."  
  
The blond blushed again.  
  
"Happy birthday."  
  
Jou grinned. Pulling his love back into the crowd, he found a couple of glasses of wine and then the party raged on. 


	4. Passion

Passion  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own it.... Wish I did.... Can't have everything right?  
  
Warning: Much talk about bedroom 'activities'.... Don't like, don't read! Also, don't worry about how Jou came to live with the Motou's.... That will be explained in later chapters.  
  
[10 months after 'Disease']  
  
Jou bounded down the stairs from his room in the Motou household and saw Yugi sitting on the couch, obviously deep in thought.  
  
"Hey Yug... Do I need to inform the S.W.A.T. team to come find you?"  
  
Jou had noticed, as his residence with the Motou's progressed, that at random moments, Yugi would sink into a brown study. Only thing was, he would never talk about what was on his mind.  
  
Yugi blinked and looked at his best friend. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean that you have been thinkin' too hard 'bout somethin' and yet nobody has any clue as to what it is... So spill already! What has been keepin' you so preoccupied lately?"  
  
The answer that Jou was given shocked him a little.  
  
"Sex."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Yugi sighed. 'This is going to make me blush... I just know it...'  
  
"I need some advice on it..." Yugi cursed himself as he indeed began to blush. Jou raised a delicate, honey-blond eyebrow and moved to sprawlin Yami's favorite green chair.  
  
"What exactly is going on?" When Jou saw Yugi was about to withdraw his question, he hurried to add, "I can't give you the right advice if I don't know."  
  
"Alright... But you swear you won't tell anyone, not even Seto?"  
  
"I swear on Mokuba." A solemn and powerful oath coming from a man that loved the little squirt as much as Seto on any given day. "So talk."  
  
"Ok.... Well you remember when me and Yami first had sex?"  
  
"How could I forget! You two were so loud and so lustful and so passionate that I think you turned on the whole neighborhood!"  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Yami! I have to talk to you!" Seto stormed into the Motou's kitchen. Crimson eyes locked on icy blue as the CEO glared at Yami for all he was worth.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What in the hell is wrong with you! I knew you were stupid, but not this stupid!"  
  
"Maybe if I had any idea what you were talking about Seto, I could answer you properly." The Pharaoh stood his ground as Seto walked in close to him.  
  
"How long have you and Yugi been dating?"  
  
"Seven months.... Why?"  
  
"And why have you not taken him to bed and fucked his brains as is proper?"  
  
Yami sighed. He knew this was coming. "Because he's too young." Yami figured simplicity was the best way to handle the furious man in front of him.  
  
"Idiot!" Seto hissed. "According to age, EVERYONE is too young for you! Gods damn it Yami, you're over five thousand years old!"  
  
"What do you expect me to do about it?"  
  
"Physically you're twenty-five and Yugi is twenty-two! He's old enough to drive, drink, marry, have children Gods forbid, smoke, vote, and anything else you can think of! He's not a child!" Seto sighed. "He thinks that there's something wrong with him. He thinks he's not good enough to be your lover. He has so much love and passion and lust for you but you don't return the favor?" Yami just stood there dumbstruck. "Love knows no bounds, my friend. It knows not of age or gender or social status."  
  
"Really?" Yami squeaked.  
  
"Would I lie to you?" Seto grinned.  
  
"No... No you wouldn't."  
  
Later that night found Jou and Seto sitting on the couch, listening to the moans and bumps and screams of pleasure from upstairs. "Gods bless Seto! They are loud!"  
  
"Yes but I'm relieved that I was able to talk some since into the idiot."  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
Jou grinned. "So what's the problem?"  
  
"Well, to put it bluntly, I'm not satisfidied anymore."  
  
Again, Jou raised an eyebrow in questioning.  
  
"Don't get me wrong Jou. I love Yami and I love being with him... It's just I'm tired of the same sexual play... And I'm getting fair tired of always being the submissive."  
  
"I get what you're saying." The chuckle that escaped for his throat was low and sensual. "You want to know what to do about livening your sex.... Interesting." Jou pondered what to tell him for a moment.  
  
"Well mine and Seto's sexual needs vary from day to day, pending on what we're in the mood for. Sometimes, I feel the need to be dominated and Seto sometimes feels the need to be dominated. Sometimes there's just foreplay and sometimes there's only the sex itself. No foreplay."  
  
Yugi blushed as he consumed this piece of information about his friends' relationship. "I get what you're saying... Continue please."  
  
Jou watched Yugi with amusement. "Alright. Sometimes we add other things... Like food or a good porn or just about anything to stimulate the senses. Silk strips to tie the hands and feet to the bedposts or ice to run over the body. Chocolate is cliche but it works wonders." He thought for a moment of all the possible 'tortures' he had uses on Seto before adding, "The silk stirps, blindfold and feathers were always Seto's favorite stimuli."  
  
"Dare I ask?" Yugi blushed again as the thought of how Jou had probably used them flitted through his mind.  
  
"Not unless you want an extremely graphic discription."  
  
"Then I won't." Violet eyes closed briefly in thought but he looked at Jou again. "Care to help me?"  
  
"As long as it doesn't involve me an' you hopping in bed together, I'm game!"  
  
"What Jou? I'm not your type?" Yugi batted his eyelashes at Jou, joking at his friend.  
  
"It's not that. But if Yami ever thought that I was fucking you, I would be dead and not in a very appealing way!"  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
Yami walked into the house with is arms full of shopping bags. "Yugi! A little help please!"  
  
"I'll help ya Yami. Yugi is upstairs doin' somethin' or other." Jou grabbed some of the bags from Yami and put them in the kitchen and Yami put down the rest.  
  
"So what is he doing exactly?"  
  
"I can't tell ya.... However he does want me to bring you up there."  
  
"But I can walk up there on my own Jou... I should think that I know where my own bedroom is."  
  
Jou chuckled. "Not if you can't see." He pulled out a thick strip of black silk and held it up for the inspection of crimson eyes. "He asked for your eyes to be covered."  
  
Yami sighed and nodded as Jou tyed the blindfold in place. He lead Yami up the stairs and knocked on Yugi and Yani's door.  
  
"Come." Jou opened the door and gave Yugi a thumbs up and left the room, closing the door behind him.  
  
Yami was about to remove the blindfold when Yugi spoke.  
  
"Leave it on."  
  
Yami complied and was about to ask his Hikari what this was all about when Yugi pulled him in for a burning kiss.  
  
Owari  
  
Author's Note: I'll let you guys fill in the lemon. Have a fun night! 


	5. Praise Chorus

Praise Chorus  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own characters or song..... Although it would cool if I did....  
  
[A month after 'Passion']  
  
  
  
"I feel stupid, but i think i been catchin' on... I feel ugly - but i know i still turn you on."  
  
Yami grinned as he came into the small kitchen, seeing the back of his friend as Jou continued the dishes, completely unaware of the Pharaoh entering. Yami went to the stereo and changed the station quickly.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen! Jimmy Eat World's new song: 'A Praise Chorus'!" The Yami smiled, as the song was one of his favorites, and also one of Jou's.  
  
Jou looked over at Yami and grinned... "Lead or back-up Yami?"  
  
"Back-up.... I don't have a high enough voice for lead."  
  
"Here we go then..." The song started in a quick, light beat. "Are you gonna live your life wonderin' standing in the back lookin' around?" Jou put his attentiobn back to washing the dishes and singing. "Are you gonna waste your time thinkin' how you've grown up or how you missed out?"  
  
Yami moved to the fridge, hips swaying to the song's rhythm... "Good things are never gonna be the way you want. Where's it gonna get you acting serious." Jou continued to sing, as his and Yami's eyes caught eachother. Going back to his dishwashing, his alto voice fulled the room again. "Good things are never gonna be quite what you want, even at twenty-five, you gotta start sometime!"  
  
Yami picked up the chorus as Jou's voice dropped off. "I'm on my feet, I'm on the floor, I'm good to go." Yami picked up the bag of vegetables that were to be used for dinner. "Now all I need is just to here a song I know." Yami stood next to Jou at the sink and started to wash the vegetables as he sang: "I wanna always feel like part of this was mine." He bumped his and Jou's hips together (No hentai's!! They're just friends!) and pretended to fall back. "I wanna fall in love tonight!" Jou laughed as he pulled Yami back into standing postion.  
  
"Are you gonna live your life, standing in the back, looking around." Jou imediateley took the alto part in their little duet as Yami took tenor. They blended harmoniously as they continued. "Are you gonna waste you time, gotta make a move or you'll miss out!"  
  
Yami moved himself, the vegetables and a parring knife to the opposite conter as Jou continued. "Someone's gonna ask you what it's all about, stick around nostalgia won't let you down." Yami glanced at his friend and smiled. Jou really did have a wonderful voice. "Someone's gonna ask you what it's all about."  
  
Yami caught the sight of movement as Jou continued, obivious to the ice blue eyes and the open mouth of Seto as he walked into the room. He was not expecting that it was Jou he had heard singing.  
  
"What'cha gonna have to say for yourself!" Jou never looked back at the two other men, he was too intent on the dishes and the song.  
  
"I'm on my feet, I'm on the floor, I'm good to go." Yami motioned for Seto go come over to him. "Now all I is need is just to hear a song I know." Signaling with his hands as he continued to sing, he motioned to Seto to stay quiet by putting a finger to his lips as he sang, "I wanna feel like part of this was mine, I wanna fall in love tonight."  
  
Seto moved back to the shadows of the doorway as Jou finished the dishes and and started to help Yami cut up the vegetables for the stew.  
  
"Crimson and clover, over and over." Yami started to sing again, looking at Jou sideways. The blond met his gaze. "Crimson and clover, over and over. Crimson,"  
  
"Our house in the middle of the street,"  
  
"And clover."  
  
"Why did we ever meet."  
  
"Over,"  
  
"Started my rock 'n roll fantasy."  
  
"And over."  
  
"Don't, don't, don't lets start,"  
  
"And clover,"  
  
Seto got a wicked idea. Queitly as he could, he moved to the other enterance which, conveniently, was toward the back of the kitchen and to Jou and Yami's backs.  
  
"Over," Yami grinned, his sharp hearing picking up Seto's movement easily.  
  
"Kick start my rock 'n rollin' heart."  
  
"And over." Yami tapped Jou on the shoulder and motioned towards Seto. Glancing behind him, and noticed the man trying to sneak up on him.  
  
"I'm on my feet, I'm on the floor, I'm good to go!" Both sang passionately. Then the two men singing whipped around and each grabbed one of Seto's shoulders with both hands.  
  
"So come on Davey, sing me something that I know!" Seto started badly at the suddeness of their movement and pinned Jou against the counter.  
  
"I wanna feel like part of this was mine," both continued. "I wanna fall in love tonight."  
  
Jou threw back his head. "Here tonight!"  
  
"I wanna fall in love tonight..." Seto and Yami chorused.  
  
"Here tonight!"  
  
"I wanna always feel like part of this was mine... I wanna fall in love tonight."  
  
Seto kissed Jou hard and Yami busted up laughing. "Nearly gave me a heart attack Jou!" Seto said breathlessly once he broke the kiss.  
  
"Well you were gonna scare me first you sneaky bastard! Isn't that right Yami!"  
  
Yami just raised his hands in mock defence. "I'm staying out of this!" Yami replied, still laughing.  
  
"Well you're a lot of help!" Jou grinned. "Ah fuck it. I'm hungry and we still gotta finish dinner!"  
  
Seto kissed Jou's nose. "I'll go get Yugi... You're a great singer Jou! You should do it more often."  
  
"And you're biased lovely. Now go get Yugi."  
  
And as Jou and Yami continued dinner preperations, Seto whispered as he left, "I may be, but that's only because I love you honey." But Jou never heard it.  
  
Owari!  
  
Author's Note: Oh my gods!! I can't believe I got this out so fast! And it's all you reveiwers fault! Oh well... And about the Yami/Yugi lemon, if you guys want one, write and submit it to me and I'll stick it in there and give you credit cuz I really suck at writing lemon-y parts. 


	6. Chest Cold

Chest Cold  
Disclaimer: Thank the Gods I don't own the chest cold virus or Yu-Gi-Oh or the Texas Chainsaw Massacre .. Yugi would be a bondage bitch if I did. And I do own Tom, he is my cat.  
  
Warnings: None unless you include talking.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
[3 moths after "Praise Chorus"]  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami sat up, only to lie back down again. "Jou!! Help!" The crimson-eyed Pharaoh would have called Yugi in but he was in the middle of taking his final exams at the University.  
  
Jou, still wearing an apron from cooking breakfast, popped into the room. "Yeah?"  
  
"I don't feel so good." Was the reply, follow but a stuffy sounding sniff.  
  
"How so?"  
  
"I don't know just yet."  
  
"Let me see." Jou walked up to Yami and Yugi's bed, and placed the back of his hand against Yami's forehead. A moment of silence, then Jou pulled his hand away. "Yup. You have a slight fever. Let me get the thermometer just to make sure."  
  
Yami nodded his head and Jou left the room. 'Great. Now my Hikari won't be able to sleep with me until I'm better.' That thought was slightly depressing to him and he brushed it aside as Jou came back with a small cylinder in his hand.  
  
"Open your mouth and keep this under your tongue until I come back. I'll bring your breakfast up to you." As Jou walked out of the room he added, "Also, you are not to move from that bed. Understood?"  
  
"Yessum." The young man answered meekly.  
  
"And no talking!" With that he left the room again.  
  
'Poor Yami,' Jou thought. 'I feel sorry for him, considering this is his first cold.'  
  
About two minutes later, Jou came back once again, this time baring a huge tray against his left hip and a couple of mugs of coffee in his right. Setting the mugs down on the very cluttered desk, he proceeded to shove over Yugi's notes on history to the far side of the wide monstrosity. 'Only Yugi would want to be a high school world history teacher.'  
  
"I hope you don't mind, but I'm gonna eat with you." Jou grinned when Yami shook his head. Jou took the thermometer and comfirmed that Yami did indeed have a fever of 102*. "You don't need me to feed you, right?"  
  
"No... I think I can accomplish that myself thank you." Yami opted to talk instead of shake his head, the headache that was forming right behind his left eye made moving his head too painful to do.  
  
With the help of the blond's stable arm, the Pharaoh was able to sit up against the pillows and headboard enough to eat without spilling anything.  
  
They ate in silence for a while before Yami broke it.  
  
"How's work as a bartender going Jou?"  
  
"Same shit, different day. Regulars hitting on me, Malik and Bakura throwing people out who can't behave... I'm just glad they're the bouncers. Hired them on when Seto bought the place for me last Christmas, much to Ryou and Marik's displeasure. Best damn bouncers I've ever had though." Jou grinned sheepishly. "They're just glad that I went to med school, they've had some bad scrapes on my account... And both know they can't go to a regular doctor, cuz they know that they'd end up killing him."  
  
Yami smiled crookedly. "Yeah, I remember the first time you brought those two home with you. If I recall correctly, Bakura had a broken wrist and several good knife cuts, and Malik had more bruises then I could count and had broken all of his ribs. Ra damn it, scared me half to death!"  
  
"Yeah, I also had you play nurse." Jou chuckled. "I still can't believe Bakura wouldn't willingly let me set his wrist."  
  
"That bastard damn near broken my nose while held him down, he was thrashing around so much. What a weakling..."  
  
They lapsed back into silence, occasionally taking sips of highly sweetened and heavily creamed coffee.  
  
"Jou... I've always been meaning to ask... How did Seto find out that your father beat you?" He locked crimson eyes with the deep brown gaze and flinched slightly at the pain that flashed through them.  
  
"Truth be told, it was the first time me and Seto made love..." Jou smiled in a sad sort of way, never looking away from Yami's intense crimson eyes. "He took off my shirt and saw all the bruises, scars that I had... He was furious!"  
  
"Yes, I remember he came over the next day and asked if I knew about it. I was fair pissed myself when he told me! He asked me also if I wanted to go pay your father a 'friendly visit.' Believe me when I say that was the most fun I'd had in a *long* time."  
  
"What did you guys do to him exactly? The reason I ask is simply that I haven't heard from that fucker in quite awhile, not that I want to see him."  
  
"Oh that's easy to answer. We inflicted onto him ever single wound he ever gave you. Then I sent him to the Shadow Realm for the rest of eternity."  
  
"Oh... ok." Jou replied, relieved.  
  
Yami was suddenly caught up in a coughing fit, nearly upseting his plate until Jou took it from his lap.  
  
"Be right back, Yami. I'm going to get you some cough syrup."  
  
Yami's eyes were watering so bad that he didn't notice Jou had returned until a slim, graceful, delicate hand appeared into his line of sight. It was holding a small plastic cup with some kind of thick orange liquid in it.  
  
"Drink it down fast, before your body desides to hack up a lung." Yami did as told, grimacing at the disgusting taste of the liquid.  
  
"Gods be damned Jou! That stuff is awful!"  
  
Jou took the cup. "You noticed? At least this 'stuff' will help keep you from coughing..." Jou gave Yami a lopsided smile when the bed-ridden male gave a huge yawn. "Go back to sleep, young man. I'll be back in a few hours to check on you."  
  
Yami sank back into the bed. "I'm like five thousand years older than you Jou..." he countered as he slipped into sleep.  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
Three hours later found Yami awake and bored out of his mind.  
  
"Jou!" He called again for the seventh time in five minutes.  
  
"Yeah?" Jou popped his silky, blond head into the room.  
  
"I'm bored! Can you take me down to the living room so I can watch a movie, please?" Jou thought about this for a moment, noting the desparate plea of a man bored half to death.  
  
"I... suppose so. Can you stand without assistance or do you need to be carried?"  
  
Yami swung his legs to the floor slowly, experimentally putting his weight on them. "Carried please. My legs are shaking so bad, I couldn't walk even if I wanted to."  
  
Jou sighed and went over to the bed. First he threw some of the blankets over his shoulder, then picked up Yami, bridal-style.  
  
"Gods bless it, Yami! You're heavy." Jou grunted and slightly shifted his grip on the man in his arms, gaining a better hold.  
  
"Just don't grope me!"  
  
"What? You mean like this?" Jou moved his hand toward Yami's ass, pretending that he was going in for a grope when the Pharaoh started to squirm.  
  
"Don't you dare! Not only will I kill you but so will Seto!"  
  
"Stop squirming damn it! First of all, you're going to send us tumbling down the stairs if you don't stop. Second, Seto will kill you, not me. And third, I wouldn't grope you anyways cuz Seto's ass is much nicer than yours!"  
  
Yami ceased struggling. "Damn, you have a point... About Seto killing me, that is, and I wouldn't know about his ass."  
  
Jou chortled and continued down the stairs to the living room, settling his friend gently on the couch. He then added the blankets on top and moved to the shelf that contained the movies. "What movie do you want to watch?"  
  
"Ummm.... The Texas Chainsaw Massacre."  
  
Jou pulled out the movie and popped it into the dvd player. "You and your slasher flicks."  
  
"You know you love to watch them. At least they're better than your sappy romance novels!"  
  
"Are not! It's not my fault you have such a morbid sense of humor!" Jou countered and stuck out his tongue at his friend.  
  
"Are too!"  
  
"Arg! I am not *even* going to argue with you today. Arguing with senile spirits of Sennen Items isn't the most intelligent thing to do unless you have a death wish... You'd probably find some fucked up way to get revenge over this..."  
  
"If you were fighting with Malik and Bakura then that would be a good bet... I, however, am to sick to care right now. Also, don't stick that tongue out unless you plan to use it." Another crooked grin. "Let's just watch the movie."  
  
*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*  
  
Three slasher flicks, seven bags of popcorn, and countless cheesy scenes later, Yugi walked into the house. He was obviously tired.  
  
"Hiya, Yug. How was your finals?" Jou asked when the Hikari plopped into Yami's favorite green recliner. Out of nowhere, Tom jumped into his lap.  
  
"Evil. Anubis damn those tests. They're hard!" Yugi lifted his eyes from the psychotic animal in his lap and met the quizzical gaze of his friend. "I passed if that's what you're asking, although I won't know how well I did until next week."  
  
"Hey! This calls for a celebration! Jou, pop another movie in while I order a couple of pizzas!" Yami grinned widely and snatched up the phone which was resting on the end table of the couch.  
  
"While you're at it Yami, call Seto and tell him to get his cute butt over here. If he protests, tell him no anything from me for the next century!"  
  
"No problem! Just no groping."  
  
Yugi watched this little exchange with mild fasination. "What's wrong with him today Jou?"  
  
"Chest cold... why?"  
  
"Just wondering because he seems a little off kilter is all."  
  
Jou grinned as he rumaged amongst the dvd's again. "He's off kilter every day."  
  
"Hey! I heard that!" Yami sent the blonde a mock glare.  
  
"You were meant to." Was the retort.  
  
"Oh, just bite me Jounouchi."  
  
"Where?" Jou snapped his jaws playfully, Yami "eeped" and all the while, Yugi giggled at the spectical.  
  
"Ok kids, play nice."  
  
The rest of the night, after Seto arrived, was spent going through two pizzas, more popcorn and sweets then they count remember and countlessly more cheesy horror scenes.  
  
Owari  
  
One more Chapter to go kids then this series is done! 


	7. 4am

4 AM  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own and if you think I do then you're a fucking idiot.  
  
Warnings: Attempted suicide and language... You guys are awesome, you know? Anyhow, last chapter and I think I'm gonna write a sequel... More neat stuff like a little more violence and magic and other strange stuff... Tell me what you think please.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Two Weeks After "Chest Cold" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seto waved farewell to the last of his guests, which happened to be Yami and Yugi. The party was in Yugi's honor, Seto and Jou's gift to him on his birthday.  
  
Yugi was twenty-three today.  
  
Sighing, Seto shut the door and headed upstairs, where his Jou was waiting to talk to him.  
  
About halfway through the gala celebration, his lover had found him and asked to speak with him after the party. He seemed depressed, but the brunette couldn't figure out why.  
  
Sighing yet again, Seto opened the door to his bedroom and found the object of his thoughts at his work desk. "Hello lovely. What did you want to talk to me about?"  
  
The answer Jou gave him was clearly too blunt for his liking.  
  
"Why have you been ignoring Mokuba and me lately?" No anger was in his voice, just sadness.  
  
"What?" The blond stood and walked over to Seto, eyes down cast.  
  
"At least tell me if it's someone else. Of course I'd kill myself cuz I wouldn't be able to handle it but-"  
  
He never did finish his sentence because the next instant, his head snapped to the left as Seto slapped him.  
  
Without a second thought Jou ran from the house.  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
After the twenty minute sprint through the raining streets of Domino, Jou pulled his keys out and fumbled to open the door. Finally getting it open, he stepped inside.  
  
Once he made sure it was locked, he sank to the floor and let go an anguished sob.  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
The slamming of the back door instantly startled the Spirit of the Sennen Puzzle awake.  
  
Grunting at the nuisance, he threw on a robe and went downstairs to investigate. Finding Jou, who was currently crying his eyes out, was definitely not what he expected to find.  
  
Deciding to intervene on his friend's histarics, Yami gathered the young man up and walked into the living room, gentlely placing Jou in his green recliner.  
  
"Jou? Jou what's wrong?" Yami's voice was calm and soothing, but he gasped at the ugly bruise when Jou lifted his face to look at the Pharaoh. Before Jou could answer however, Yami held up his hand.  
  
"Let me get some ice for your cheek first."  
  
As Yami wrapped ice into a dish towel, he woke his violet-eyed lover. //Yugi-love, wake up! Jou's here and he's not looking so good.//  
  
/Alright... Let me get some clothes on.../  
  
//Why? You look better naked!//  
  
/Later love./  
  
When Yugi stumbled downstairs a couple minutes later, the sight of Jou sent Yugi into distress. Yami was kneeling in front of the blond, one hand holding the ice-filled dish towel against Jou's bruised cheek and Yami's other hand was firmly set against the other cheek, to keep Jou from flinching away. All the while, tears were still spilling from chocolate eyes.  
  
"Gods Jou! What happened?" Yugi ran the rest of the way down and sat beside Yami on the floor.  
  
"He... hit m-me..." His voice was hoarce and broken from crying.  
  
"Who did?"  
  
"Seto..." Jou hissed when Yami applied too much pressure to the hideous mark.  
  
"Sorry Jou." Yami pulled away the cloth and Yugi snatched it from him.  
  
"Love, let me do this. You're too heavy-handed for such delicate work. Would you go get more ice though?" Yami nodded and returned to the kitchen as Yugi took his place in front of his heart-broken friend.  
  
On his way back to the living room, crimson eyes caught sight of a pristine white enevlope on the floor. He picked it up and continued on to his destination.  
  
Sitting down, he slipped the letter into Jou's lap. "I think it's for you." Jou tore it open and his breath caught. This is what the letter said:  
  
[ "4 AM" By: Seto Kaiba  
  
I walked around my good intentions  
  
And found that there were none  
  
I blame my father for the wasted years,  
  
We hardly talked  
  
I never thought I would forget this hate  
  
Then a phone call made me realize  
  
I'm wrong  
  
If I don't make it, know that  
  
I've loved you all along  
  
Just like sunny days that  
  
We ignore because  
  
We're all dumb and jaded  
  
And I hope to god I figure out  
  
What's wrong  
  
I walked around my room  
  
Not thinking  
  
Just sinkning in this box  
  
I blame myself for being too much  
  
like somebody else  
  
I never thought I would just  
  
Bend this way  
  
Then a phone call made me realize  
  
I'm wrong  
  
If I don't make it, know that  
  
I've loved you all along  
  
Just like sunny days that  
  
We ignore because  
  
We're all dumb and jaded  
  
And I hope to god I figure out  
  
What's wrong]  
  
Sometime while he was reading, he had started crying again.  
  
"Jou?" He met the worried stares of his two best friends.  
  
"Yami, do you have a smoke handy, cuz I really need one." The Pharaoh nodded and left, going upstairs.  
  
"I didn't know you two smoked."  
  
"I haven't in five years..." Jou grinned slightly at Yugi. "I really need one now though."  
  
Yami came back down, holding two packs of Marlboro's in his hand. Jou took the pack that was proffered to him and proceeded to smoke until he calmed down, which was about half the pack.  
  
"What time is it?" the blond asked suddenly.  
  
"3:30 am... Why?" Yugi responded.  
  
"I've got to find Seto!"  
  
Running up to his room, Jou threw open his closet, looking for the warmest coat he could find.  
  
"Why the rush all of a sudden? It's not like Seto's going to do anything." Yami asked from the door.  
  
"That's where you're wrong buddy. Did you read the letter?" When Yami shook his head, Jou continued. "He's gonna do something stupid. That letter was a song you see. He only writes letters like that when he feels strongly about he wants to say but can't say it to your face. What he wants you to know is right there... The title of the song itself will tell you something. Whatever he's gonna do he's gonna do at four am..."  
  
"Do you even know where he is?"  
  
"I have a good idea. When we get in fights, he always storms out to think. When I go look for him, he would always be sitting on the bridge railing, over looking the creek, close to here..." Finally finding a good enough coat, he pulled it on, noting with irony that it was Seto's favorite trenchcoat.  
  
"You want Yugi and I to go with you? You would get there faster if I drove you..." Jou cut him off.  
  
"No... I've already ruined your evening and I'll be damned if I make myself more trouble by not letting you guys sleep because of me. Besides," Jou looked at the young man. "I know how to take care of myself.  
  
Yami snorted. "Yeah, I'll bet."  
  
"Hey! I resent that! If you didn't have Shadow powers, then I could kick your butt in a street fight anyday!" Jou grinned. "Thanks Yami. You and Yugi are the greatest friends I ever got."  
  
Yugi popped his head into the room. "Then thank us by moving your scrawny ass and getting that stubborn dragon of yours to come to his senses!"  
  
Jou mocked saluted him. "Yes sir, Shorty."  
  
"I'll get you for that!" Yugi shouted as Jou ran by.  
  
"Bye Captain Shorty! Bye Yami!" This time Yugi couldn't get in his retort; Jou was already gone.  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
He had been sitting here for damn near three hours.  
  
'Why did I hit him? I swore I would never hit a loved one. I can't believe I would never even consider it, much less do it.' He didn't know what had possessed him to do something so heinous. He remembered that one time, long ago, when he had told his brother that if he ever hit him that he would die... Kill himself rather than living with the memory of such a shameful display of anger.  
  
Checking his watch again, he sighed in relief. 'Four o'clock. I need to get this over with... I'm going to miss you, my honey-puppy...'  
  
Seto climbed up onto the concrete railing of the bridge and looked down at the river that would be his grave.  
  
Fate, however, had other ideas.  
  
Jou's iron grip wrapped around his waist from behind, and heaved the CEO to the pavement of the sidewalk.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?!" Jou shouted, more from fear of what his damned idiotic lover had almost done.  
  
"Jou-" Seto moved to stand but Jou would have none of it.  
  
"SHUT UP!" In a flash, Seto found himself pinned down, with one Jounouchi Katsuya sitting on his hips and his wrists were underneath Jou's feet. "What the hell is wrong with you?! I can't believe you would chose a coward's way out of this fucking problem! What would Mokuba think if he had seen you! How would I have broken it to him if you had actually killed yourself?! How am I supposed to show you how much I fucking love you if you're dead!!?!!"  
  
"Jou, I-"  
  
"I thought I told you to shut up." Jou snapped. He pulled out the pack of cigarettes that Yami gave him and started smoking again. Seto felt awful. How could he explain to Jou why he had to kill himself? Not that he thought for a instant that Jou would actually let him...  
  
"Jou, I-"  
  
"Again, shut up!" By this point, he was already smoking his third cigarette.  
  
Finally finishing his smoke, Jou looked at Seto, pinned beneath him. "Now listen."  
  
"Jou, I-" Seto began fourth time, but again Jou cut him off. His blond puppy could be so subborn sometimes!  
  
"Listining does not mean talking my lovely, stubborn dragon. That is something I will have to teach you. Now I have absolutely no idea why you thought that dying would fix a problem like this one."  
  
"That's what-"  
  
"Listen Seto, not talk. Now I don't know why you thought this, and quite frankly, I don't care. The fact of the matter is that I will not allow you to do this... *ever.* Get used to it. You're stuck with me because I love you. Plain and simple." Jou stopped for a moment, realization overcoming him. That was the first time he'd ever told the blue-eyed dragon that he sat upon. Seto obviously caught it as well, for in the next moment, Jou found himself on the sidewalk.  
  
"Now listen here you hard-headed pup..." Seto sat next to Jou on the pavement, pulling said pup into his lap... And almost cried as he saw the mark he left on his Jou's porcelain flesh. "Oh, Set will eat my soul for sure for what I've done to you! What can I do to repent for this?" Seto tentively touched the bruise.  
  
"Come home with me, and never, *never* think about trying to kill yourself again." Jou stood up and held out his hand in offering. "Come on dragon- love, it's wet and cold out here, even when I'm wearingthis blanket you claim is a coat," He smiled. "It's alright. Yami and Yugi won't beat me for bringing you home with me. Plus it's closer."  
  
Seto took Jou's hand and stood. On impluse, he pulled Jou into a fierce embrace. "I love you so much pup. More then you will ever know."  
  
Pulling away, Jou winked at him. "I know. But we can try to show each other that later. Right now though, lets just get warm!"  
  
Owari.  
  
OMG! I finished it yes! 


End file.
